


The Magic Within Us

by peronotel



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peronotel/pseuds/peronotel
Summary: So this a preface that I'm working on for a new series in TUA. Essentially TUA meets magic. I'm in the process of writing it and proofing but wanted some feed back and see if there was interest. (Really, who am I kidding. I've invested quite a bit of time at this point in it. This will get published.) Will be multi-chapter, with similar themes as the series.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Magic Within Us

Preface

“He’s not coming back.” A voice comes from behind her. She doesn’t jump and remains staring at the portrait who is unfazed by the unannounced guest. A soft smile graces her lips as her eyes meet the portrait’s, the unrelenting and sharp cerulean stare down unforgiving and unchanging, even after 16 years. 

“Well, you have never been perceptive Luther. It wouldn’t shock me that this idea would come from you.” She responded and took a long sip of bourbon that appeared in her hand. Luther gave her a long glance and sighed.

“You both always thought you were better than the rest of us.” He sighs and comes closer to her. “I’m not saying this to be rude, I just want to make sure you're not living in the past. That you're able to live life to the fullest.” 

“You never gave a shit about it after you left, Furry. Why now?” She looks back over the portrait and takes another sip. “Maybe I enjoy having my mind in the past, Luther. It's the only place he is, where I can take comfort that he’s present. I don’t have that here.”

“I know you don’t but you have to move on.” Luther begins but is interrupted by a new voice.

“No, she doesn’t. He’s still out there. I can feel him.” 

“Not you too Klaus, you know-” Luther starts. 

“Let the adults who can actually feel changes in energy and understand the undercurrents of the sea of magic you so carelessly manipulate to your will speak, Luther.” She spits out.

“Oooh, burn.” Klaus levels as he stands next to his sister and a bourbon is handed to him from thin air. 

“I know he’s out there.” She whispers. “I won’t let him ever think that I stopped looking or believing he’s out there.” 

“You don’t have to.” A new voice accompanies the growing group.

“Alison!” Klaus exclaims and leaves the portrait to give a hug to another sibling. She hears Luther greet Alison but as she does an arm wraps around her waist and a head falls on to her shoulder. 

“Vanya, how have you been my love?” She asks, eyes still unmoving from the portrait.

“I’ve been well. I have a concert coming up that you’ll need to come to.” 

“I look forward to it.” Her hand wraps around Vanya, returning the half hug.

“Is he still out there?” Vanya asks, her voice suddenly small.

“Yes,” she responds with her eyes closed, feeling the energetic signature that was only his. “He’s still out there. He’s alive.” Vanya sighs in relief. 

“Good.” She nods and hugs her third sister closer. 

“It’s the only thing I have left of him YaYa.” 

“I know. I’m so sorry.” Vanya says and hugs her sister closer. Klaus comes up and joins in on the hug. 

“He’s so stupid. Thinking he could ever pull something like that off so newly developed in his power.” She says. 

“He always was an overachiever.” Klaus supplies from behind her. She chuckles and Vanya even laughs.

“Remember, he was so angry that Klaus actually was better than him at math that he-” Vanya begins.

“Stayed up every night past 2 am to ensure that he was the best in the house at math?” Alison supplies.

Everyone laughs.

“And he’d play that God awful classical jazz mix, like to make sure everyone suffered.” Klaus sighs and flops on to the couch in the room. 

“It helped him think.” She supplies, as Diego and Pogo walk into the room. Diego’s eyes widen as he stops short and he sees the girl standing in front of the portrait. 

“My God, Emry, you’re alive?” Diego rushes over to her near the portrait and hugs her. The bourbon disappears, Vanya steps back and Emry’s arms wrap around Diego tightly.

“Why wouldn’t I be silly?” She smiles. 

“I haven’t seen you in 16 years! That’s why!” Diego says pulling away and stepping back, composing himself after a rare moment of emotional transparency.

“Well, you have low hopes for my survival alone if you think that I would run off a cliff attempting to off myself at a moment's notice in the duration of sixteen years.” Emry says.

“Well, you in your right mind, no.” Diego begins and the room falls silent as everyone stares with shock as Diego continues, “You without him, yes.”

“Ah, so you believe I am unevenly balanced without him?” She says stepping closer to her brother.

“I mean- yes-” Her eyebrows shoot up, “Uh- No. I mean no. Does someone want to help me?” Diego stutters out.

“He’s not worth it Emmy.” Klaus speaks from the couch, having lied back down. She glares at Diego and backs down.

“Your’re lucky Klaus was here to save you from certain doom.” She turns back as Pogo takes the opportunity to finally speak.

“Now that everyone is here, may we proceed with the funeral?” He asks and users everyone out to the back yard. Emry looks at the portrait once more and turns to follow with a sigh. 

“It is lovely to see you Master Emry.” Pogo says to the young girl as they walk out back. She smiles and regards him with a look.

“You as well Pogo. Thanks for remembering not to call me Mistress.” Pogo chuckles and nods.

“Of course. You always wanted to be equal to him.” She sighs at that. 

“Now that Reginald’s gone I guess we can say his name, huh?” She smiles. “I always wanted to be equal to Five, but there was no way in hell that would ever happen. He was just too smart.” 

“Language.” Pogo chastises. “You are correct in a sense, Master Five was incredibly intelligent, but you are a master at your own craft. Are you not?” 

“I guess some would say I am.” She sighs as now her shoes begin to crunch on leaves instead of well maintained carpet. 

“You are. I see it in you Master Emry.” Pogo assures. Emry smiles and they all stop at the urn that holds Reginald Hargreeves.

“Luther, would you like to say a few words?” Luther sighs as they all stand around staring at what was left of their father.

“Dad, you will be missed. You had great… vision and dedication to that vision.” Luther sighed, looking up at the others, who refused to speak. 

“Reginald Hargreeves was a great man who, without him, I would not be here today. He sought peace, understanding and acceptance for everyone and did so through his children.” Pogo began and Klaus spoke up.

“Cut the shit honestly Pogo. He’s not here anymore. He was a nasty man who honestly should have kicked the bucket a long time ago.” Klaus finishes taking a drag from what most assumed was a cigarette but with Emry and Vanya standing next to him, knew it was a joint. After a long moments of silence, Emry finally speaks up.

“All right, I’m heading in for a drink due to the emotional toil that this shit show has taken on me. Anyone care to join?” Murmurs of agreement follow as everyone begins to head inside, until the weather changes. The rain begins to come down harder and the wind picks up. Suddenly a blue light appears in the sky as electricity cracks through the air itself. 

“What the hell is that?” Luther shouts and gets in front of everyone. No one answers but looks expectantly at the large orb in the sky. Klaus suddenly appears, no one realizing he disappeared, and has a large vase in his hands.

“Be gone foul beast!” He screams as he hurls the vase into the blue orb amidst shouts of “Klaus! No!” 

Suddenly, Emry begins to feel dizzy as the energy picks up. She tugs on Vanya's shirt sleeve, almost to tell her that she feels sick, but nothing comes out except a scream as the blue orb brightly pulses and Emry collapses to the cobblestone.


End file.
